fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained II. -Deny the Shadow-
BLEED LIKE ICE "Do you intend to oppose Momoko?" The elder cast away her robes, revealing a figure similar to Momoko's...just with long, grey hair and blue eyes. Momoko managed to pick her jaw up from the floor as the elder responded to Jason's question, "Yes. In fact, yes, I do." Her tone was that of eerie calm. "Then I'll stand...and fight with her." Jason replied, summoning Gehaburn, and slashing the air, destroying the Elder's dwelling in a furious display of brute force. The elder merely raised her eyebrow; not amused, but she responded, "You honestly didn't have to do that, you know. Could it kill you to just wait for me to walk outside and THEN we fight? Because now you gotta pay for the damage bill. Tch, kids these days..." Nevertheless, she entered a fighting stance. "Give me your best shot." Jason gripped his cleaver, and Akatsuki stood back, giving him space to kill the woman. He stard her down and swung his blade down hard, utilizing a new spell, and his only spell not named in Latin, Kūretsusen. With this, he created a massive pressured blast of air that, while invisible, took the form of a crescent and flew quickly, cutting into anything it hit. WHOOSH! In a flash of azure, the elder seemed to completely vanish from sight; that is to say she merely translocated her body as to avoid the blow without any problems. A faint screeching sound resounded throughout the air as she reappeared behind Jason, thrusting her left arm out which transformed into the claw of a dragon, thrusting at his back without pause. "What!?" Jason caught her out of the corner of his eye, barely tracking her movements as she took to his back, dodging, albeit barely. The blow however, hit his arm, ripping into the skin and causing blood to spurt. "Blasted woman!" He skidded back along the ice, while everyone watched in shock as the woman was able to get the better of Jason. Gehaburn immediately began to lose physical form, turning into a blade of pure energy as it wrapped around Jason's body. He needed to get serious immediately. The elder back-flipped to gain some distance between her and Jason; from there, she thrust her arm at Jason, declaring, "Water Dragon's ...Ice Beam!" A razor-sharp, thin spiralling column of ice shot towards Jason at blinding speeds... "Water Dragon's Shield!" Momoko directly interfered; she raised a flower-shaped shield of water in front of Jason to defend him from the elder's attack. The water techniques collided and cancelled each other, leaving Jason to look at Momoko for a moment, feeling what was certainly a rush of gratitude. Not a feeling he was used to, he'd have to look into it. "Thank you." He told her, the energy licking his body. "Let me ask you...are you prepared to kill this woman?" Momoko didn't even hesitate. If it was for her freedom, then she would do anything. To be free was to be a human. "Of course." She darted forward, swinging her left leg around fiercely, attempting to catch the elder off-guard. "...Hmph." The elder raised her hand up, effortlessly deflecting Momoko's kick with a wall of water of her own; swiftly counterattacking with a burst of pressure that blew Momoko through the snow, sending her flailing across the environment. "An opening!" Jason extended Gehaburn's energy form like a snake, keeping a distance to test the waters, but the energy blade moved in it's serpentine manner, before taking to the elder's back and making a strike for the spine. "Tch." The elder clicked her teeth; catching this sudden movement in the corner of her eye- she snapped her fingers once more, causing her physical body to scatter into water molecules, allowing the energy blade to shoot straight through her as she wafted over to Jason's side; there, her left hand transformed into a dragon's claw which became surrounded in ice, as she declared, "Water Dragon's Freezing Fist." There, she swung her fist straight at Jason's body with tremendous force. Jason, out of impulse, expanded the energy surrounding him into a shield, using it to collide with the oncoming physical Slayer attack. The defensive use of his aura withstood the attack long enough for Jason to gain some ground. "My power is not to be underestimated." This form wasn't one he was used to,. Until he'd used it two months ago, he'd never been proficient at it. He was beginning to adapt. The energy took the form of a hand, a and it quickly made it's way through the snow according to Jason's will, and grabbed Momoko by the leg, lifting her up. "How long did you intend to fake it?" Momoko glanced at him weakly; though from the corner of her lips, a smirk was barely visible. "Unghh..." She was still playing sick. The elder saw this oppertunity as a good one. Water amassed around her feet as she shot forward at high speeds, whirling around in the air as she focused her magic to her leg. "Water Dragon's...Triple Flower Kick!!" The water focused into the form of a sharp blade on her leg, swinging it down at the two. "Now!" Momoko easily freed herself from the hand of Jason's blade, using the energy generated by the snapping to flip into the air, exactly replicating the elder's attack. "Water Dragon's...Triple Flower Kick!!" As it seemed that the two attacks would collide, Momoko shifted her body ever so slightly, as her leg struck the elder in the face with tremendous force, giving her a taste of her own medicine and being blown away by such an attack. Jason charged in, running across the ground like an ice-skater across ice, almost gracefully as he kept up with the woman's flying form. Swinging his blade, he released a quick Pluvia Laminis - Sagitta Magica, '''however, due to it's hasty release, it exploded as opposed to the normal piercing effect, sending the elder Jane flying away. He then released a multitude of energy hands, gripping her figure and sending her flying into the nearest house. Comically, the Akatsuki girls had to move out of the way to prevent the woman from colliding with them. Iris essentially hit the deck in the matter of moments, dragging Wendy and Vivian with her to ensure that they wouldn't be hurt. Ulalia casually erected a barrier around her while she complied with Iris' movements. Jane stood to her feet quickly, thrusting her hand outwards. The water molecules in the atmosphere gathered to her palm, compressing and then shaping into the form of a massive spear of condensed water. "Tempest Noah!!" Swinging the spear around her arm, Jane lobbed the spear straight at Jason's face. Jason gripped his sword, and thrusted it forward with great power, utilizing the technique of '''Tactus Pluvia, releasing a full-on flurry of energy blades that rent asunder the spear of water, trickling droplets to the ground. He then launched himself forward, closing the distance easily between himself and Jason, and swinging Gehaburn towards her torso, aiming to bisect her. Jane gritted her teeth. "Frozen Wall!" She suddenly erected a wall of ice which she did by manipulating the snow with her magical power, barely providing an obsticle so that she wouldn't be killed by Jason's sword. In that split second, Jane's body broke down into magical particles and teleported behind Jason, her eyes glowing red right about now. "Freezing Fists!!" She charged ice on her knuckles and released a powerful flurry of punches towards Jason, aiming to break his back with ease. This caught Jason completely off-guard, not having expected translocation of all magic. Her frigid fists collided with his back, however, the energy provided enough defence that his back was not broken, though the pain was great. On impulse, he managed to propel himself away by pushing against her with twin energy hands, gaining a bit of distance, before using an additional hand to propel himself into the air, and then pushed against ''the air, launching himself downward towards Jane, wrapping his sword around her, holding her in place with all his strength as he hit the ground and braced himself. This was Momoko's wordless cue to attack. Momoko's gaze sharpened on Jane. "Ice Dragon's Frost Bite!!" She amassed ice on her leg as Jane was completely immobilized by Jason. Momoko darted forwards; the sheer pressure of her footsteps leaving holes in the snow as she built up momentum. At that moment, Momoko leapt forward, unleashing a series of devastating front kicks with her iced leg, as her other leg was tucked in a bicycle fashion- these blows landed at five times per second, battering Jane bloody, who, by sheer impact from Momoko's kicks, was freed from Jason's hold, being blown away- her elegant body tumbling across the white. Be My Family Or Not Jason knew that wasn't enough to kill her, however, he ducked behind the nearest house, grabbing Momoko to come with him. "We're not making progress, fighting this woman as we are. Tell me...you two employ similar abilities...is there not an easy method we can county and restrain this woman with?" Momoko paused for a moment- not the wisest idea in the middle of a battle. The gears in her mind began to whirl- as she immedaitely thought of something. "...The ice she and I produce is of the same temperature- Absolute Zero. If I manage to counterbalance her strongest attack with my own, then both she and I will be stunned for a brief moment. Take that as your chance to knock her out." "That will work." Jason confirmed, confident in his power to knock out the woman. "Draw her out, and when you have her stunned, I'll make my move." Momoko's eyes sharpened as she dashed forward, suddenly realizing that now would be the perfect opportunity to try and bait her. As Jane was standing up, she thrust one fist in the air and another outwards. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Aurora...Execution!!" She swiftly lowered her upwards arm and then made a firing motion towards Momoko, releasing a relentless blizzard towards her which knocked the young woman off her feet. Momoko flailed along the ground, before managing to catch ahold of a stick embedded in the snow. Quickly, she improvised. "Ice Dragon's Roar!!" She released a tornado of ice from her mouth at high speeds, rapidly freezing the air. Jane also mimicked her movements with her own Ice Dragon's Roar- the attacks collided with enough friction that they shot past each other- the absolute zero cold battering both of the women's bodies, freezing Jane long enough for Jason to attack her. Jason moved, skidding along the snow, out of sight of Jane, until he took to her back. He placed Gehaburn to her neck, and immediately released a low power Tactus Pluvia to her neck. Instead of stabbing her, the spell gave off the effect of multiple quick jabs to the neck, int he exact point needed to knock her unconcious. With the rapidfire and great force, it was guaranteed. "....Tch!" Jane was bombarded by this flurry of blows- upon the final attack, the sheer pressure blew her back with tremendous force. However, this wasn't enough to knock the wind out of her sails- not yet. Applying pressure to the ground, she rooted her feet deeply in the ground, unnmovable like a pivot. The air around the group suddenly froze; as Jane began to chant. "O harrowing gales, become the absolute zero that will freeze and shatter my foes! Absolute Zero Embrace End!!" After a few moments, dozens upon dozens of swords composed of ice shot towards Jason and Momoko at overwhelming speeds. Jason made a wide leap, grabbing Momomo by the collar and performed a quick motion, ripping his hand over his face. '"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!" He let out a battle cry, uncommon for him, and, before anyone could take notice, raised his sword, summoning a durable, jail-like barrier in front of himself and Momoko. The barrier was strong, effortlessly shattering the ice swords that came into contact with it. When the barrier removed, Jason was standing there, a menacing, skull-like mask covering his face, Jane unconcious, and Momoko in his hand. She'd seen this mask once, just yesterday in fact, but to the Akatsuki, even Wendy, it was a new sight. Did he always have something up his sleeve? That was it. The battle had been decided there and then. Jason LaHote and Momoko Sitri had been proven victorious over this woman; and honestly, Momoko couldn't contain her excitement and placed her hand upon that mask of ice; it wasn't even a moment of hesitation as she then tore it off her face swiftly and flung it far away, watching it spin into the distance like a boomerang. There, she actually put on an expression that wasn't a frown for once; her lips curled upwards into a smile that could be likened into a sunflower. She clenched Jason's arm tightly and used her other arm to slowly slide Jason's mask down. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss; Jason could experience her emotions from such a kiss; her soft lips and the smell of her beautiful blonde hair froze his brain. Freezing his brain did nothing for his inhibitions, which the mask he'd summoned onto his face was very goo at casting away and Jason passionately reciprocated. Momoko and Jason were lost, completely oblivious to the onlooking Akatsuki and Dragon Clan tribe members, until Yasaka cleared her throat like a violent cough, obviously trying to get their attention. From the sound of Yasaka, Momoko broke free from the kiss, freaking out. "Uweh!?" She sounded so...un-Momoko like right now; more a completely different woman- no, girl. "Wh-what was that for!?" She pouted at Akatsuki and the Dragon Clan members who were watching, snapping, "How DARE you ruin this moment...!" Her face was burning red with embarrassment. Jason's yellowed eyes took in the scene, noting that everyone's eyes were on them. Wendy flinched for a second. Jason's eyes were scary in this state. Black sclera...yellow irises...she frowned. She wasn't fond of it all. "Forget your moment," Yasaka stressed the word. "You're in public, surrouned by people, women no less, who don't want to see this kind of thing happen in front of them, and you're kissing over a defeated body." Jason let out a dry chuckle, and turned to look at Momoko. "So...what will you do now? Come with us? Or do something of your own desire?" Momoko's smile never faded. "Of course. My choice is to return with you all. I want to see the world; a world that isn't confined to this tiny little tribe." However, her eyes shifted away as she noticed Jane standing up, still quite a bit bruised, but overall, capable of walking. Jane kept her sour expression seemingly. "...So, you're leaving us?" Momoko nodded. "Yes. There's so much more that these people can offer." At these words, Jane actually smiled, surprising everyone there! "Very well then. You will leave this village. And you will do it without crying, because you're a strong woman now who doesn't cry. You will do it without regrets, because regret is the root of failure. You won't leave with hate, because we never ran out of love for you, Momoko. And you'll leave and broaden your horizons, making a name for yourself, because I'll always love and trust you, my child." Wendy was stuttering as she tried to speak. "B-b-b-ut wait! You were trying to kill them just a minute ago, I don't get it." Jason smirked. Another action uncommon to Jason, but the mask he had summoned scatters his inhibitions and strengthens his usually repressed emotions. "You're sneaky." He looked over at Wendy. "She was testing Momoko, to see if her resolve would hold her." "Wait, what?" Yasaka seemed irritated by this turn of events. "She tried to kill you both just a few minutes ago." "Tough love." Jason shrugged. Momoko was absolutely shocked by her grandmother's words. She wasn't expecting those words of encouragement to seep forth from Jane's mouth. "Old bag, I..." She immediately ran into Jane's arms, who embraced her like a parent should. They both couldn't hold back the tears....it was a touching sight, really. "This is sweet..." Wendy smiled like she was seeing something that melted her heart. It was nice to see the two getting along so swimgingly after having tried to kill each other. "They're back on good terms." Jason removed the mask from his face, letting it shatter to the ground as his eyes returned to their normal colour. "If youre good-byes are done, shall we take leave now? Or do you wish for us to remain here a little longer, Momoko?" Momoko glanced around at the excited crowd- and then at Akatsuki. "....No, I must apologize. There's something that I've always wondered about this village...and I want to find it out. So, if you don't mind, could we stay for another few days? I bet with your help, I could find out the mystery behind it all." Her tone was estatic; happy to go adventuring. Jason consented, and used his transciever to tell Len he'd be in charge of the Guild for a little while longer. "I guess we'll be here a little while longer." '''END